Behind It
by Pink-xXx-Kiss
Summary: Short: HPDM Fic. For SAMMY! Harry and Draco are chosen to star in the school concertproductionperformance thing... ::First chap is an introtaster chap:: SLASH! RxR please!


**Behind it**

By Hana  
Pink-xXx-Kiss

Disclaimer: Guess what? Can't guess? Oh, Ok then I'll tell you; I own the HP world now. I know, isn't it amazing!! Men in white coats, with straight jackets appear Ok, Ok, I don't own this stuff, so leave me be, you weirdoes!!

Right, hi, it's me again, and "Harry loves who?" WILL be out soon, which shows how amazing at planning I am. Anyways, this is a little fic from Sammy, whose birthday it is today!! So, there are quite a lot of little jokes in there for her!! And a special note, I based Harry's character in this fic on me, because I felt like it… ; (So Harry, WON'T be swearing in this fic!! – FYI – I don't swear!!)

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!!**_

This is a short HPDM fic., about how behind masks it they are, and what brings them together.

This is just a short "Taster" Chappie!! (Mostly so I could get it out today… ;; )

And now to the story!! (The "**HPDM**"'s are the "Amazing" scene changers!!")

**HPDM**

Draco Malfoy had never been a very sociable boy; he kept himself to himself, well except when he was showing off what wasn't true. He always showed off, but he NEVER showed the real him. A mask that is all people got to see of him. A false truth. A lie. He was sitting down in the Slytherin common room Snape stormed in, placed a notice in the boards and stormed out again. No-one took much notice, as it was normal for Snape to storm in, put up a notice, and storm out again.

Draco debated getting up to see what the notice was about. He did this every time Snape came, usually deciding to leave it as it couldn't be important enough for him to waste his time on. However today Snape's mood seemed more vile than usual so Draco forced himself up out of the chair and over to the notice board. Luckily no-one was in the common room at the time to see Draco's great decision.

'_Oh, great' _Draco thought as he looked up at the notice,_ 'Dumbledore has decided that the school needs to put on and act out songs from a musical. Great.' _He read on…

**HPDM**

"WHAT!?!?" Harry exclaimed aloud. The cast had already been decided and he was a leading role, a _female_ principle role. So not only did he have to take part in this God-forsaken musical, but he had to act in love with… Draco… Harry checked the name of the leading Male role, "DRACO MALFOY!!" he almost screamed, and well this was what was expected of Draco's long term rival. However, the cunning inner Slytherin inside Harry was already "thinking"; if you could call it "thinking", up a (very sketchy) plan.

'_OhMyGod, OhMyGod, Oh… My… GOD!! I now have to kiss my greatest crush and rival of 6 years, ON STAGE!?!?! In front of the WHOLE SCHOOL!?!?! I'm going to die. Then again, kissing him won't be too bad. Scrap that, it'll be GREAT!! All I have to do is pretend that no-one else is there. Sorted, I hope. Now how to make him fall for me… I know, just giving 100 into all kisses should do!! Sorted.' _

**HPDM**

Little did Harry know that a similar thought process was going around the head of his long term rival.

Down in the Slytherin Dungeons, Draco was thinking, well plotting, _Yes, "acting" in love with Harry, about time too, he should fall for me now. Hopefully. To make sure I must make sure all kisses I give him are totally, mind-blowing-ly amazing, that Harry _will_ fall head over heals for me.' _ His thought paused for a moment, '_And if that fails, I can just get him drunk and then fck him into oblivion at the after show party. Well, at least make out with him, I don't think he'd be too pleased if I took his v.irginal flower off him…'_

Draco took a second glance at the musical's name; "The Phantom of the Opera". _'That name sounds weird, I am going to be dead?' _he pondered._ 'Hope not. My complexion will look so silly if it's even whiter than is now, more poor skin.'_

**HPDM**

'_I wonder what song we are singing first.' _Harry pondered, he had seen this musical one time when he was staying with Mrs Figg, the film version happened to be on TV. He checked the notice again, luckily it had the information he wanted. Apparently the first song they would be singing was "Pass the pint of no return." No wait, Harry re-read the sing title, "Past the POINT of no return" it read this time, '_I must be getting tired. I never normally make reading errors…' _

Harry then went up to bed, never knowing down in the dungeons Draco was too.

**HPDM**

A few quick notes; "Pass the pint of no return" is a spoof song **me** and my friends made up, but mostly me. P

Also I have NEVER seen either the film or stage versions of Phantom, but I want to SOOOOOOOOOOO much. My friend Pete is SOO evil he is going to see it this half term holiday, lucky Pickle!! (We call Pete(r), "Pete the Pickle" after this animation on Knox's corner.

As well as that NO-ONE in this fic knows that Harry or Draco are gay, that is one of their many masks.


End file.
